Mistless
by Alouanne
Summary: The mist is gone and with Percy's luck, well you know what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, a bit overdone but who cares, also I don't say it outright but Percy can now use water from around him to make water structures, so he can create shields and other stuff out of nothing.**_

It had been a month, a month since the mist disappeared, and since they were still alive that had to count for something. The military wanted to capture them, but a lot of support groups sprang up. From demigods that had survived to demigod parents, to just about anyone, the groups helped. Percy, Paul and Sally, of course, were part of it. Percy was back at school and was trying to pass all his classes. Luckily the mist had not disappeared when he came back to school. So he was able to fit in. Well, mostly

Percy was walking to school, just like normal, he did have his driver's license but he thought it would be weird if he pulled up in a car when he was supposedly 16 (he's probably 17-18 ish). He had a gym at last period, meaning he was going to try and not get in trouble. After three boring classes, English, History and French (his chosen language class) he was finally going to gym.

When he got to his gym locker he went and changed in the bathrooms, scar's would rise to many questions, he came out and saw they were rock climbing, Percy was a pro at this, with the rock climbing wall at camp and everything, he couldn't help it, he smirked

"What are you smirking at Peter" Josh, one of the popular kids, said. Percy ignored him if he wasn't going to call him by his right name, he wasn't going to respond

"Peter, are you listening to me" Josh continued to pester, grabbing Percy by the shoulders and turning him around

"If you want me to respond, use my name" Percy said dodging Josh's try at stopping, Josh was lucky that Percy had enough control over his reflexes, if he didn't, Josh would probably have been judo flipped, though not like Annabeth had done, or a sword would have gone through him

They started the class; Percy was keeping himself at a 3rd place so as to not bring attention to him, though he could have easily taken first place. When he got down to let someone else do it, the earth shook

"What's happening?" a student called

"Earthquake" the teacher yelled.

Everyone ran to safety, but Percy realised something, the only place they could go was under the bleachers and he could see that the bleachers were shaking, he heard it start to fall and he reacted. He made a water structure under the bleachers to hold them steady. He put them in a spot where no one could see them and was discreet with the movement of his hands, and he had continued to run to the bleachers.

Everyone went under the bleachers and they could tell it was a bad earthquake. After about ten minutes, it subsided. Then monsters came into the gym. Two of them, an Empousa and the Minotaur, and Percy could tell he was in trouble. They started walking towards him and his class. Before anyone but Percy could react, the Minotaur was holding his teacher by the neck,

"Come out come out, come out Perseus Jackson, or we kill him" an Empousa that Percy didn't know said. His entire class was looking at him. He came out of the part of the bleachers in which had taken refuge in, luckily it was close to the side

"Let them go," Percy said looking extremely scary

"No," The Empousa said

Just then the Minotaur charged, it ran straight into a wall. Percy was crouched on the floor, having dodged the attack by rolling

"Try it" Percy egged the Minotaur on. It charged again, this time Percy stayed still, taking out riptide in a second and killing the beast. He then turned to the Empousa

"Like I said before, let him go," Percy said looking ready to kill

Instead of responding, the Empousa attacked, leaving the teacher on the floor in favour of the famous annoyance that was Percy Jackson

"You know, I would think that you guys would learn your lesson from me surviving the worst monsters and surviving hell itself," Percy said nonchalantly while blocking he Empousa attack

After a minute, Percy got bored and killed the monsters. Another minute passed before everyone started getting out from under the bleachers with the jocks being the first and coming to pick a fight with Percy

"You're one of the hybrids aren't you" Josh yelled as if it needed confirming

"Don't call me that, but yes I am a demigod" Percy confirmed

"Kill him" One of the jocks that did not like demigods said

"Thanks," Percy said sarcastically "I've saved your butt twice, and everyone still wants to kill me" he continued, thinking of Zeus

"What do you mean by that," the teacher asked

"Two wars, two that I fought in, almost died about a million times," Percy said before looking down "Thought, I'm the lucky one" Percy continued looking down

After everyone asked what he meant he continued

"A lot of people have died, died fighting in a war no one even knew existed," Percy said closing his eyes for a second before bringing his eyes to meet everyone else's

"Don't say we have a good life, or that we are lucky because we aren't. The first war started when I was twelve, I became one of the general pretty quickly. When it ended, I was 16, the next one started a couple months after, it ended when I was seventeen" Percy explained

"How old are you now?" One of the silent girls asked

"17 and three quarters" Percy answered

"You're a demigod of who," One of the popular girls asked

"…Poseidon" Percy said after a pause

"No way, show us," Josh said coming up to Percy

The shy girls started laughing, everyone turned to them and they pointed to something over Josh's head. A ton of water was over his head

"Do you still dough, me?" Percy asked

Everyone shook their heads

"Good," Percy said just as the bell rung, he left school pretty quickly and went back home hoping that they would all forget, as if...

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The next morning he came to school, having hoped beyond all hope that everyone had forgotten, he was, sadly, wrong

As soon as he came into the school everyone went silent, Percy continued to walk and after ten seconds everyone returned to talking, but Percy knew they were all talking about him. They were all whispering, not so discreetly no less, or pointing at him. After a gruelling ten minutes before class started he was finally in class, in history class no less.

"Good Morning Perseus" the teacher greeted him

"Mister Speer, please call me Percy" Percy responded for what seemed like the thousandth time, if it were not for the fact the mist was down he would think he was a monster

"Well then, good morning Percy" Mister Speer resaid

"Good Morning to you too," Percy said and then left his seat in the back of the class

He brought a piece of paper out of his binder and started to doodle, he wasn't good but he had nothing better to do. When the bell finally rang, the teacher chose to start the class

"Good Morning all of you, I hope you had the time to finish your homework from yesterday," the teacher said and all the students in the back knew that meant that it was time to go and grab their fellow students sheets. Percy, being in the back, knew this and went to pick up his row. Luckily all of them were the shy girls and compared to the popular kids that he knew would ask questions, they wouldn't.

After the sheets were given to the teacher, Mister Speer started his lesson of differently than normal.

"Students, today we will be getting more information on the beings that live on Olympus and their children" Mister Speer started. Everyone turned to him, even the teacher. Percy stayed quiet though he knew that this was going to be a problem

"Now does anyone know a demigod that you have never met," M. Speer asked. Percy knew he had asked it this way so that no one would say him. One of the shy girls put up her hand

"Perseus, the slayer of Medusa and child of Zeus," She said

"Yes, very good, do any of you know any recent demigods," asked

"Well Percy," One of the Jocks said

"Any others," M. Speer said

Percy finally raised his hand

"Well, there's a child of Ares called Clarisse" Percy mentions off-hand "And theirs the kid that's hiding in the shadows called Nico," Percy said as he threw water at a spot on the wall

"Percy!" Nico yelled coming out of the shadows

"What, you were trying to get me unaware... That's never gonna happen" Percy said laughing at his cousin's face. Percy heard something around the line of 'Stupid Stolls' before Nico disappeared

"Nico's a child of Hades" Percy explained at the weird looks the wall was getting

"So, how many are there of you," M. Speer asked

"No idea, there are two camps, and a city, sort of, and I've never taken the time to count," Percy said

"How many siblings do you have?" One of the popular kids asked

"None," Percy said going back to his doodle from earlier

"How come, I mean in the myths they have like twenty at a time," One of the normal (doesn't fit into popular or shy) said

"Well reality and myths are two very different things" and as an afterthought added "I hate Hercules"

"What were the two wars you were talking about yesterday," Josh asked in a degrading way. The teacher looked surprised at the fact they were talking about wars

"First one was against Kronos, The second was against Gaia, earth primordial" Percy explained

"And you being a general...?" One of the normal kids asked

"I was sixteen at the time and well most of us were under 18" Percy explained avoiding it as much as possible. Before they could continue with 20 questions the speaker came on

"All students please report to the gymnasium," The principal said "All students please report to the gymnasium"

His class got up and went over to the gymnasium and what he saw made him want to hit himself in the face. Annabeth, Clarisse, the Stolls and Katie were on the stage waiting. After a minute for the classes to settle down the principal introduced them as demigods and they started explaining it. He was dumb, Annabeth had warned him about it a week ago.

Annabeth and the rest didn't really explain anything, they let the kids ask the questions and they answered. Which caused multiple cases of someone asking a dumb question that made no sense like 'Do you have different coloured blood?' or "Can you die?" That one causes a little tension but it was interesting.

When the assembly was finally coming to a close something slammed the wall of the gymnasium leaving it to crumble to the floor, revealing 20 Laistrygonian Giant. Annabeth, Clarisse, the Stolls and Katie were all in fighting positions but the monsters ignored them. Percy realising what was about to happen stood up and moved away from the students. As if on cue, as soon as Percy was far enough away from the mortals, they attacker, leaving Percy to bring out his sword to defend himself.

The others were all already running towards him while he was dodging and stabbing as much as possible. Everyone was screaming and Percy knew they were only going to attract more monsters, so he went over to Annabeth

"You have a backup plan?" Percy asked while he stabbed one of the giants in the foot

"For once, no" Annabeth responded back as she stabbed one in the hand

"So, no back up," Percy asked

"You are our back up," Annabeth said

"Great" Percy said as he stabbed another and then started to attack quicker. After a second he saw one of the giants go for his class. In a second there was a barrier made of water blocking the giant from the students, he then made it ice so he could leave it there and continued to fight. Percy got hit in the arm by a bat, or whatever they used, maybe their fists but continued fighting. After five minutes the monsters were all down, leaving the demigods winded but not injured, mostly

Percy dropped the shield that was around the students and teachers

"Percy, you're bleeding," Annabeth said throwing him her water bottle. He understood and poured some on his injured shoulder, leaving no injury

All of the students were staring at him, even the ones that had been pointing their fingers at him not two hours earlier.

"You… You're a…" One of the teachers tried to say

"Demigod" Percy finished

"Since when?" One of the students, not in his class, said

"Uh… Since I was born" Percy said jokingly, Annabeth hit him in the arm for that

"This Seaweed Brain found out he was a Demigod when he was 12" Annabeth explained to the girl that had asked

"Seaweed Brain?" another of the students asked

"Nickname" Percy said

"A Nickname that has stuck ever since he was 12" Katie added

"So you also went to camp half-blood" The kid from earlier asked

"Yeah" Percy stated

"In class, you were talking about the war, what was up with that" Josh asked

Annabeth tried to hit him in the arm, but he dodged it, but still winced at the memories.

"Well, you'll have to be more specific than that," Percy said, covering up his wince with humour

"I mean, the way you talked and the ages you gave, they happened two or three years ago" Josh explained. Annabeth tried to hit him again, this time he was stuck in his memories and thus didn't dodge. Annabeth saw this and chose to answer for him

"Yeah, they happened a couple years ago, one with Kronos when we were 16 and then Gaia when we were 17," Annabeth said

"So how come we didn't hear about it," Josh asked again

"Don't you remember, a couple months ago we kept hearing that something called the MIST was falling, and when we started to hear that is when we were exposed to the Greek world?" A smarter kid said back to him

"She is right," Percy said snapping out of his trance-like state

"But, still, would we hear anything about it" Josh continued

"Well, for Gaia not really, she was mainly attacking in Europe or in our camps, as for Kronos, August 16, 2009, to August 18, 2009," Percy said (Those are the real dates of the war)

"Wait, isn't August 18 you're birthday" One of his teachers exclaimed

"Yes, it is," Percy said "Oh, what a beautiful birthday that was," Percy said sarcastically which caused Annabeth to once again try to hit him, and he dodged

"So, what exactly happened during those 3 days," One of the really young students asked (I would put an age but just imagine the youngest of his school, cause if I write on I would be using Canadian years and that would not work)

"A lot," Percy said unhelpfully

"What Prissy is trying to say is that it was interesting three days," Clarisse said not so specifically

"But, why was so interesting," Another kid asked

"Multiple battles, almost dying, betrayal, forgiveness and a whole lot of demigod dreams," Percy said finishing dramatically

"What the hell is a demigod dream," Someone asked

"Dreams that are messages, though most of the time their infuriating" Annabeth explained

"So by that, you mean…" The same person asked

"That the fates hated/love me because of how frequent they come," Percy said

"Give us an example," A younger student asked

"Uh, I saw my cousin when he was like seven, he was close to thirteen at the time, and how his mom got killed," Percy said wincing at the memory

"Who's your cousin?" The kid asked again

"Well I have four, Thalia and Jason, kids of Zeus and Nico and Hazel, children of Hades, but the kid I was mentioning was Nico" Percy explained

"You never told me about that" Annabeth said

"You were recovering from the poison" Percy explained

"How many children of Zeus and Hades have you known," Another kid asked

"Well, not counting Gods, uh three Hades' and Two Zeus's…" Percy said thinking about Bianca

"Who was the third child of Hades" The same kid asked. Annabeth saw the look on Percy's face and knew he was thinking about Bianca again

"Bianca, she was Nico's sister, she died on a quest," Annabeth explained simply

"OH, how old are all of them?" Another kid asked

"Um… Jason is 17(I'm not sure about that) um, how do explain everyone else's ages" Percy finished as a question to Annabeth

"Let's just say the others all have some sort of editing to their ages" Annabeth explained

"Like what?" Another kid asked

"Um, Well Thalia was turned into a tree for 6 years (Again, not sure) and then became a hunter and Nico was in a Hotel that slows down time, by a lot" Travis explained

"And Hazel died and was brought back by Nico" Annabeth finished

"What about you and Jason, do any of you have edited ages"

"Not that I know of, I'm maybe like six days younger than I should be but I don't think that actually counts and as for Jason, I don't think so"

"So, Have you ever fought a god?" one of the kids asked. Percy almost choked on saliva when he started laughing, the other demigods soon followed.

"Sorry, Yeah I have fought a god, well two," Percy said

"Who?" Everyone in the gym (And there were a lot of people) asked

"Ares, when I was twelve, and Hades when I was fifteen," Percy said

"I knew about the Ares thing, but when did you fight Hades," Annabeth asked Percy

"Do you really think Hades would be fine with me bathing in the river Styx's?" Percy stated

"That… that actually makes sense"

"So, are we done with twenty questions," Percy asked turning back to the students.

As if the Fates heard, which they probably did, the bell rung. The principal then told them that class was dismissed for the rest of the day, to try and get the gym fixed. With that Percy left with his Girlfriend and some of his oldest friends out of the school, he was going to go teach sword fighting tonight, he was as happy as can be.

 _ **Hopefully you like, I liked writing it… So, thank you for reading and hopefully review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/**

 **I'm curious if anyone would read a fanfic about Percy and the rest of the main/side characters, and Percy's class as they watched or read his life story. Also if anyone is interested there's a story that I want to promote called Percy did what, it was made by an amazing author and it's about Percy and the rest of his close friends, plus Magnus and his gang and Carter/Sadie and their gang. It's amazing and the author needs more credit. Please go check it out. But yeah, would you guys like this type of story, let me know.**

 **Also sorry for not updating anything for the last… month… I think… I've been inspired by other story's and have had writers' block for Percy the perfect mix since November, it is now almost April… So yeah… Sorry for the slow updates**

 **Also, to anyone wondering this is as if chapter one never happened, AKA Percy hasn't been revealed to his class or his school or the world, or anyone really, this is sort of a different story but who cares**

Percy entered school with a smile on his face. He had spent the entire weekend at camp, teaching sword-fighting or spending it with Annabeth and the rest of the seven. He was super happy, but he was going back to school, which before Tartarus, Percy would have said that it was hell, but now he knew he wasn't exactly fair with school. He was joining his friends: Chad, Justin, Simon, Nathan, Amelia, Erika, Rosemary, and Justine. Chad and Erika were together and so were Nathan and Amelia, the four others were single.

"Hey, how was your weekend," Chad asked when Percy joined them.

"Fine, nothing special"

"Does 'Nothing' include you and your 'girlfriend'?" Asked Justine asked, they didn't believe Annabeth was even real

"Yup" Percy answered having gotten used to the question

"When are we meeting her," Nathan asked as they went over to the locker rooms

"I don't know, depends on when she pops by"

The guys and girls separated and went to change into their gym cloth. Percy always changed in the bathroom cause if they saw his scars, well it would raise questions.

When they got out, they waited for the girls, well the girls minus Erika who was already out of the locker room. While they were waiting, Percy saw some swords, just there in the middle of the gym

"Hey, why are their swords in the gym," Percy asked

"You forgot, didn't you," Erika asked making Percy feel like he was a seaweed brain, though he didn't know why

"Forgot what," Amelia asked as she came out of the locker room with the other girls

"That we're doing sword-fighting" Erika answered. At this, all of them went to the middle of the gym, where Percy saw a recognizable son of Apollo with a just as recognizable, if not more so, son of Hades.

"Hey Perce" Will said as he saw Percy approach

"Why are you here, please tell me they sent you to teach sword-fighting," Percy asked, hoping someone like Clarisse wasn't here

"Chill, Perce. We are the ones that Chiron sent" Will said as Nico came closer to him

"Hey Perce," Nico said checking one of the swords

"What, no hug for your cousin," Percy said jokingly before giving Nico a hug, that Nico tried to get out of to no avail. Other students started to come in the room so Percy let his younger cousin go but not before messing with his hair

"Percy" Nico whined as Percy laughed

"Hey Perce, who are these people," Chad asked

"Oh, this is my cousin Nico and his boyfriend Will" Percy introduced as Nico tried to attack him, only for Percy to dodge it

"What, Nicks, you don't like me telling them he's your boyfriend," Percy said playfully

"Don't call me Nicks," Nico said before hitting him in the arm and going back to Will. Percy was red from trying not to laugh

IAmALine

When the class finally started it was pretty interesting. Most students were happy cause they got to whack people on the head with a stick (yes even at 16-17 they still liked doing that, just like Tyson) but Percy was happy cause he got to spar with Nico as Will went and helped the others

After a minute, not even, everyone was looking at the awesome battle that was Percy vs Nico or Jackson vs Angelo. Each block was carefully timed, every hit calculated as each exchanged blows. After a minute Nico started sending kicks and punches and Percy started doing the same. After another minute, each of them had their blade to the other's neck. Everyone started to applaud. Nico whispered in Percy's ear

"You went easy," Nico said, as a statement, not a question. Percy nodded his head

Then all the noise started, how did you do that?… and other questions in that vein. After Will and Nico sent everyone back to work, Nico seemed to realize that there was an iris message forming in front of him. He quickly left and answered the message.

After a minute, he came back pale face, well as a much pale face as he could be with his face already pale. He went over to Will and told him something that made all color leave the son of Apollo, Nico then went over to Percy and told him only four words, four words that were very important 'The Mist is GONE'. Percy wanted to scream but didn't. He nodded his head and went back to work on teaching Simon and Rosemary how to hold a sword.

After the period ended he changed back to his normal school clothing and went over to history class, a class that was weirdly interesting but boring. If you asked anything about most of the time Annabeth could answer and thus he could sort of because of how many times she had repeated the information, but it was also awesome because he knew what was going on behind the scene.

When he, with the rest of his friends, got to class, he saw the teacher seemed distressed.

"Oh Hello, Mister Jackson," The teacher said, Percy never liked being called that but it was that or Perseus so Mister Jackson had to do.

"Hello, Mister Steel" Percy said as he took his place at the back of the class (yup I'm keeping the name). After a couple minutes of waiting, the bell rung, signaling the beginning of class

"So today we are going to be talking about the Greek world and its gods, the Olympians" Percy inwardly screamed (of happiness). That would be something he would be good at. At least, he could start taking notes; he had gotten in the habit of doing that, in Greek which is why he never let anyone else read them

"Mister Jackson, May I ask you who are the six original Olympians?" Mister steel asked

"Um, it's Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, and Zeus," Percy said, adding the hesitation to keep up the 'Noob that happens to get straight A's' appearance.

"Very good Mister Jackson, Now can someone…" The teacher droned on and on until he stopped. Percy had been making a realistic drawing of his necklaces, but he was smart enough to at least be half listening in case the teacher called on him or something happened. When Percy looked up he saw the teacher looking out the window at a hellhound, Shit

"What the hell is that"

The hellhound looked directly at Percy (thought no one else even knew where his eyes were), before it howled and ran away, Weird

Then the teacher started talking again, this time he listened thought, "Class, it's time for the monthly level talk" Which was pretty much all students from one level all came in one room and tried to voice their opinion for half an hour. Percy closed his notebook and put it in his bag. He then got up like everyone and started walking to the room that was called 'the blue room' just because it was painted blue. (true story at my school)

He sat with Chad, Justin, Simon, Nathan, Amelia, Erika, Rosemary, and Justine. They were taking up a row of seats. He then took out his notebook again and started drawing his necklace again. The page he was drawing on had no writing thus no chances of getting busted.

The principal came in a minute after they did. Chad raised his hand, and so did most of his class.

"Yes Mister Chad," The principal asked

"What was that thing outside of the school," Chad asked

"I don't know what you're talking about mister chad" The principal responded

"There was a giant, like twenty feet tall, dog outside of the classroom."

"You must be imagining things mister Chad," The principal said but all his class denied him at once.

"Did all of you see it?" The principal asked. Everyone nodded their head

"Perseus Jackson" Percy inwardly cringed "did you see it," the principal asked

"Yes," Percy said looking directly into his eyes before looking back down to his notebook

"You don't seem bothered," the principal remarked

"It was probably just a trick of the light that made the dog look giant," Percy said knowing no one would buy it.

"Well I know what I saw and that was not a trick of the light," Amelia said and very quickly the entire class joined in, and then the entire level

"I see that this is a real problem, I will get in checked out" the principal stated

Percy's demigod sense (sort of like a spidey sense) told him something was going to go terribly wrong. He stiffened, though not noticeably and started checking for the threat. He then saw outside the window two Laestrygonians giants and, of course, mister meathead himself (Minotaur)

"Why can't you just stay dead," Percy said under his breath. Then, with his luck, the building started shaking. Percy knew it wasn't an earthquake. He got ready to possibly put a shield around his level as he waited.

One

Two

Three

What's taking so long?

Five

Six

Seven

Seriously what's taking so long?

Ten

Eleven

Twelve-BOOM

Okay so the monsters are in

Percy put the shield up just in time as the explosion rocked the school. Everyone started screaming.

After about three seconds they all stopped screaming. Chad and Rosemary noticed Percy's look of indifference/concentration.

"You okay," Chad asked putting his hand on Percy's shoulder

"Yeah," Percy said after a second but then turned to the monsters that were slamming against the water shield. Every time they hit the shield, he winced unnoticeably

"Get back from the shield," Percy said to Justin as he tried to touch it. Everyone flinched away from the shield when Percy screamed

"Why?" Simon asked, surprised by his reaction

"Because it's not exactly at its most powerful," Percy said back

"How do you know that?" Erika asked but Percy wasn't listening anymore. He was looking at the Minotaur: the beginning of his adventure, his first (Sort of second) monster.

"Back up over there," Percy said pointing to a section of the shield. Everyone listened

Percy put a second shield up around all of them as he then made it into ice. He then dropped the first one and the monsters attacked. He got his sword out and started swinging

Percy started by stabbing a Laestrygonians Giant (let's just call them LG) in the foot. He then turned to the other LG and put his sword through his stomach. LG1 wasn't down yet. He avoided a Minotaur attack and then started fighting LG1. He stabbed it in its stomach and then his neck. Needless to say, LG1 was down. He then flipped out of the way of a Minotaur attack and stabbed it in the stomach. He was hit in the arm by the Minotaur's horn while doing this. The Minotaur then crumbled to dust. Percy barely even breathing heavily

His Demigod sense started reacting again, and just in time as he had to avoid an axe heading directly for his head

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite human" The monster mocked

"Well, well, well, look who finally reformed" Percy mocked back. The monster started attacking

"What are you doing here Kelly," Percy said as he easily dodged all her attacks

"I wanted to come and see how you're doing, you know, after the wars"

"Well I'm fine so can you go back to Tartarus now," Percy said as he pushed his sword threw Kelly's stomach

(What is up with Percy and stomach's today)

Kelly dissipated into dust

"What the hell was that" Almost his entire class screamed.

"Um… Well… Umm…" Percy said trying to find words. That's when Nico came into the room

"Um… what happened in here," Nico asked as he entered the room Will just behind him

"Minotaur, LG, and Kelly," Percy said (I am not writing either the proper full name of LG or Kelly)

"What the hell does that even mean," Chad said as he came closer to the ice

"Dude…" Will said as he looked over to the dome of water

"What… It's not like I had a second option" Percy defended

"Drop it," Nico said sounding somewhat tired. The dome dropped

All three demigods were very quickly introduced to about twenty voices screaming at once.

"Yeah, I am not taking care of this…" Percy said as Nico and Will both discreetly disappeared into the shadows "Adios" Percy said as he dropped from the hole. Just as he landed the lunch bell rung. Guess he'll have to take care of this after lunch. Ehh. Who cares.

 _ **Done. So the names of Percy's friends are some of the students from my class. I didn't use their personalities just their names. So, Yeah. Hope you like. This is sort of the idea that Percy isn't a loner back at school, compared to the first one**_

 _ **Also, I mentioned in my Percy the perfect mix story that I would be writing a Percy/avenger crossover but then I realized that a part of the story doesn't work cause he works for Shield but it takes place after winter soldier. I could just say it went before, but then I'd need to write the downfall of Shield, and yeah, NO. So it might take some time… Sorry  
**_

_**Adios**_


End file.
